Gothel's daily basis
by REDMOON DJA
Summary: WARNING I DO NOT OWN TANGLED AND IT'S CHARACTERS


AN/: SO, NEW STORY.

WARNING, I DO NOT OWN TANGLED OR NEITHER WILL BE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.

Special warning: this story contains sexual intercourses, anal, double penetration, bukkake, creampie, hardcore, forced, vaginal sex, oral sex etc.

* * *

The room was large underground one, faded by corners of the room simply lightened by so many candles by ceiling hanging with an old ship wheel chained up. The room was simple a plain hall sized and wooden.  
This room smells sweat bear and lust amazingly flowing with an intense aroma, the aroma of the sex.  
This is the room for the costumers who came here for the social activities and it's the place known as the snuggly duckling. This large room one story bottom of the bar, so many paid men having sex with a lot prostitutes who selling their body, only for Money.  
There is some Royal peoples who buys them in a good rate then those women have to please their masters commands.  
There so many women's getting rammed by different ways and speed.  
One women with black sweaty hair a quiet polite looking women getting a double penetration with two ugly looking fat men who standing on both sides of the women and ramming the smelly cock fast in both her holes.  
She just staring at disgust on the first man who fucking her juice leaking cunt. She find the back one was a big cock man. Some of the men looks weird and ugly. These guys were sailors bidders and few of them are farmers. The black haired woman named Gothel noticed that these guys have no mercy on each of these women.  
Gothel was a bitch and a prostitute that said to her step daughter repunzel that she's full of travelling type and her daughter completely fooled by her mother.  
She felt that guy in back again released his big load into her ass painting her inner Wall white. She hated their smell, especially they says for the blowjob. But needs money, so she have to be a good girl now. Nobody knows how old is she but the magical hair with every lovely touch, she became a beautiful women with attractive features.  
A curvy pale body with c cup breasts hanging on with brown nipples glistening by sweat.  
A thin belly and a small ring on her belly button with a black patched groin now completely slimed.  
Gothel was in the way of the orgasm unable to concentrate anything. The guy on the back has a fat body with hairy large cock, long bushy beard with bald head. His face shows a tooth poking out of his mouth and nose that resembles a hook. She has to admit that his stamina on veins, he released his load several times but he still going.  
Gothel groaned heavily as she came. Her pussy looks messy, all the white substance and juices wrapped around her mound. The room filled in screams gasps moans skin slapping sounds and popping sounds. This room smells really bad. "Ya knaw btch. Your pussy gna be min for alll thime." The guy Infront of her smirked. Gothel looks pissed but she managed to calm down. He provoking her since hours and all the time she held back a slap. Both men pulled out letting the cum they released in her womb now falling to ground. The man who fucked her ass layed on his back and the other guy placed Gothel on his large and thick cock. Entering immediately letting her moan heavily. The other guy entered her ass. They going faster like before to make her writhing in discomfort.  
The other women are brutally getting the meat rods in all positions. There is some pregnant women as well, and even the teenagers. In left corner, almost seven getting a bukkake treat by men.  
A girl in red hair getting fucked by her pussy, and the man stopped and peeping inside of her vagina filling her abdomen with lot much leaking to ground. With that merciless act, two men lifted the other one up and down on their rod like the two men done to Gothel. Like the other guy, they stopped and peeped. Gothel getting creampies, and the disgusting men doubling the cum inside of her. With each thrust the filled cum oozing and shooting it by the impact. While one more man joined as he thrusted his juice filled cock into Gothel's mouth gaging her. He taste like tart and smelly, but she have to make them pleased. So, she let them do it. Her holes burning like hell but she don't think they will leave her that easily.  
Gothel slowly fell to pussy fucking man's chest after the skull fucking guys released his load and gone for another girl.  
"Hey, com hre bich." The ass fucker raised her by her tits with his big hands in a standing doggie style which both can fuck her. He sucked and pecked her neck and squeezing her aching breasts making it more sore. One last thrust they both came one after another and finally came to a stop. They layed her back first then sucked her pussy tasting every bit of it. Soon both of them left her there panting heavily.  
Gothel now can see the surroundings, all those women getting those hard cock in and out. "Hey, feeling lonely?" A man said and picked her legs spreading them to get to her inner thigh. This guy looks not disgusting but his cock were thick. He's muscular and beautiful. He entered without ease cause her to arch her back.  
"Hey, ...wa... Wait."she said. The man just staring at his prey and show a continue gesture. "You have to understand my situation, I'm being rammed by hours. I need rest." She stated. The man mischievously smirked.  
"You see those whores? They aren't getting any rest thing or neither will you." He paced up to the skin slapping speed burning her cunt more and more. He leaned for the two mountains of her chest then teased. He smirked at her expressions then paced up more almost sending Gothel's eyes back to her head.  
He felt her orgasm and soon it got tightened around him and when it's settled he knew it became more slippery. Gothel about to pass out a hand connected with her cheek.  
She saw him grinning showing all his tooth to one after another slaps made contact on now red cheeks.  
A minute of banging a warm substance filled those abused red cunt. But the man still going in and out while his release. The man pulled out a semi erect. Gothel didn't bother to glance at it, the only thing she watching was the ceiling like it's the most precious thing in the world.  
Gothel got a sight, was a little girl getting a gangbang by four men. She looks seventeen with small features.  
Gothel wondering what or why is the reason for this kid to have a prostitute in her very age. One man thrusting her pussy and other one is skull fucking and two other sucking her tits. Suddenly a stinging sensation erupted making her jump in sudden filling. It's the man, he's now on anal. He chuckled during small thrusts and stopped for a moment then rammed in full speed at once and stopped for one more and it kept for five minutes make him cum. She never got fucked this long before, and sure she's here all week but nobody fucked her this long.  
First time she got here was accidentally, since then she came here week by week of this fucking session rewarded by lot cums and money. She still wondering why she's not been pregnant all these years. There's women here who got pregnant, some accidentally some on purpose. If she gave birth a boy they send them to be soldiers. If it's girl then, two options indeed. One make them prostitutes or second was sell them to bidders. They never been emotional for those kids who belongs to someone else. Gothel saw the the man walking away. She somehow managed to her dressing room for the shower then rested and took out for her tower. The screams and moaning still heard in the ally while she safely bagging the gold coins she got.  
All those big cock battalion, all those motherfuckers fucking crap out of girls making them temporarily paralyzed then makes them like not walk for two days. The burning sensation of Gothel's lower abdomen really making her slow. She, like took half an hour to clean her holes or what should she do? She always instructed those bastards don't cum inside, in return a spank on butt or rather say a painful spank. Her black cloak around her head really useful sometimes like the men who fucked her won't recognize her. If they managed to find the fact who she is, they probably fuck her on the spot. Gothel is Infront of a grocery store collecting the needs, paying and walk back home. Gothel never tires being jog back to home, it's an only she's so experienced of. She traveled miles on foot, then what makes half kilometers back to tower really bother her?  
Through woods she entered the small rocky tunnel behind bushes revealed a massive tower in other end. Beautifully Beautiful, the tower surrounded by green mattress of grass and weeds reaching for a nearby small pond, frogs and fishes happily living. The tower hidden in center of four big walled hills. No one knows the existence of this massive building, even she cared to let anyone know.  
She is a whore, but not stupid enough to let someone know the lost princess still lives there.  
"Repunzel, let down your hair." She joyfully yelled to be a massive strands of hair fall by above the one and only window reaching on Gothel's waiting hands. Gothel wrapped herself safely to the hair that lifted slowly up. Gothel jumped to the window frame support of a skinny hands gripping on Gothel's own.  
"Mother." The person who helped Gothel to enter hugged tightly as she made her way in. Gothel looks at the smaller girl with a hug returning.  
"Hello, dear. Miss mother?" Gothel asked patting her blonde hair.  
The girls hair longer than her home tower. She's a cute petite girl who restricted to be free. Gothel never ever let the slender girl go outside, so Blondie only could imagine how outside looks or feels like. She sure the world is far more unimaginably beautiful than her own architecture in her mind. Gothel handed over the basket of grocery that the teen accepted.  
"Greetings mother." She said.  
"You always do, sweetie." Gothel kissed blond's forehead.  
Gothel never told Blondie about her prostitution and she lied saying she assisting farmers to weed at paddy cultivation. Yeah however Gothel told the truth, really. Wanna see. Paddy resembles the hall all prostitutes get banged, and assisting farmers to weed means she let the men to cum inside her, see it makes sense.  
All the banging Gothel received show up clearly on her face when she sat on the chair.  
"You okay mother?" Repunzel asked at the way Gothel looking.  
"Just a headache again." Gothel put up headache to every time they banged her hard. "How, about you rest and I prepare a coffee?" Repunzel asked.  
"Repunzel knows best." She said that means okay.  
Gothel got a new trouble as repunzel went for coffee. The problem is she got an argent situation, she wanna go to bathroom for number one, I mean she wanna pee.  
It feels like hell when, first getting a long reign pussy banging and then you pee, it's feels like hell. She opened the door to the brown polished wooden wall bathroom with a six foot tall mirror on the left wall.  
The bathroom is small but clean.  
Gothel removed her entire clothing then bend to pee. It burns like lava pouring over an Apple. She still managed to do it. When it's done, she looks her reflection on the mirror.  
The C cupped breasts were totally red and the groin wet in the process of pee and in a crimson red hue rounding her hole. This happens, it's not a big thing for a prostitute.  
Gothel took a hold of her white panties and it smells like those guys. Completely disgusting and more disgusting. She wondered so many times, why don't they take a good shower? Really they smells like funny that makes everyone vomit in the process.  
She decided to only wear the normal dress without panties.  
Repunzel readied coffee now serving the brown liquid to a mug.  
The next week day of Monday, Gothel left early in morning saying goodbye to her step daughter. She sure that all of the poor women already being banged. There's so many girls around that coming from the whole place only for Money. Normal work means low salary but this job has a bright side. If they let the guys do this to them, they'll get what the men give the price to fuck them. Simply the money is double than other jobs. But they have to endure all the abuse men causing them.  
Gothel walking over her usual way to the bar. The snuggly duckling is completely opposite of the name they gave it. The name kinda attractive and peaceful but in reality, it's frustrating disappointing and disgusting.  
She entered bar with another prostitute she long came across.  
They entered as men stared at both females in lustful eyes. They throwed gold coins at the man's hand in counter. There is four of them. Two grabbed the other girl by, one man lifted her up by gripping her breasts from behind while other man grabbed both her legs making their way to an other room the girl in hand.  
And remaining two done the same to Gothel and entered the same room as well. It's not the hall with lot men but it's room like normal with a bed in center and the only thing in the room was a double sized bed. One that took Gothel's legs locked the door after them.  
The men tossed both women to the bed and savagely took of both whores clothes making them naked.  
They done for themselves as well showing their hairy cocks. But this guys were instead muscular and lean.  
Two of them bearded and long haired. And other two has mustaches and short and one thick hair. One man slapped Gothel's pussy violently making her scream lightly then pushed his length in a shift movement. She arched her back screaming in pain and suffering.  
Then other three assaulted the other women by entering her asshole with speed. The remaining two stroking hard their own cocks.  
Gothel got pounded hard in her snatch savagely. The bar filled with screams of all girls. While in the counter a man fucking a silver haired girls snatch drinking bear in between the thrust. She is on lifted up position his big right hand helding her by her hips and his left hand helding the the bear bottle. She left her legs loose on both sides and her hands supporting her balance by his shoulders moaning loudly. "Open, yore mouth bitch." He ordered that she obeyed. He poured some bear to her mouth gulping every drops. "Now do it again and this time don't swallow." He ordered again. She did, but the ramming making it difficult to contain inside of her mouth. Soon the man kissed her and forced her lips apart sharing the alcohol. Both of them gulped it and doing it again and again. Gothel falled to the bed on her back gasping in lack of oxygen.  
One man who was stroking before, entered her cunt shooting his sperm and paced up surprised Gothel by pounding her hard. The other women named Cristina with Gothel before getting in both holes. Large bearded man laying and top Cristina laying on her back on his stomach and chest, who fucking her ass. The other man with short hair pounding her pussy now her legs on his shoulders.  
Remaining one started to skull fucking Gothel.  
"You slippery break hole." The man who fucking Cristina's cunt yelled as his cock slipped out of the hole. "Plea..se, it.. it's not.. my.. fault." She begged knowing that he's gonna slap her mound. "All the damn your fault." He spanked her helpless pussy hard to make her scream in pain. He thrusted again and again until he slipped out, spanking her pussy whenever he slipped out.  
Gothel's womb is a pool of cum now. Whenever she got fucked, she always got cream oozed by their seed.  
This abuse driving every girls crazy. Restless and suffering by the thrusting. The pussy fucker of Gothel pulled out and layed down to get her on top.  
The man who fucking her mouth keep going. Before the cum could fall down the man entered again in pussy causing the cum to oozing by his cock to already clean less bed, thrusting up and down. His ballsacks hitting on her asshole.  
He took advantage of her jiggling breasts by a hard suck that made her cum for the fourth time in row. "Oh...gooddd!" She groaned.  
He accidentally pulled out with a pop. The time he pulled out a inches away from her pussy he launched the cum falling on the bed like a rain.  
"That one missed, but will inside that stupid hole of yours." Said the man pushing her to side to get up. Cristina getting bukkake by the two men who peeping inside of her mouth pussy and ass then her body. Fortunately they are off of bed so their pee only remaining in the place and back to a vent nearby. The man skull fucked her opened her mouth and shot the load.  
Cristina soaked in their pee and collapse down exhausted. One man throwed her to bed smiling.  
" These bitches a nice entertaining for us, isn't it?" He asked. The others nodded. Gothel now sitting next to the unconscious Cristina. A hand came against her and grabbed her numb breasts from behind. It's the man who skull fucked her squeezing and playing with her red glowy fruit.  
"One down one to go." He proudly stated guiding her pussy to his rod while he laying. Gothel is on the reverse cowgirl position, her back facing him. Her knees on both sides of his thigh and he laying there bucking his rock hard member upwards. He locked both Gothel's hands on his chest and clenching it steadily for build up the momentum to fuck her pussy. It's like water fall to see the seed that shot inside her oozing down in every mighty hammering thrusts. One of the other man lifted her knees and throwed her legs on his shoulders. But this time he entering the same hole that his friend fucking. Both men grinned then let the man to slide his member with his comrade. Both meat rod makes in, Gothel yell in pain as she tried to back away but they proven themselves strong as they thrusted in and out in a medium yet powerful pace.  
Few minutes being tensing she finally adjusted to it. Both of them came same time to knock her out.  
She woke up to see Cristina sitting on edge of the bed looking at her.  
"Wakie wakie." Cristina greeted.  
Gothel smiled at her friend.  
"So are they done?" Gothel asked.  
"Yeah. But I smells bad. Let's go home." She said.  
But before a move the door opened followed by two fat men. One is looks like a tribal man by unshaven beard and hair messily trapped each other hair. He has a fat bell with body hair covering his chest groin a some on his hands and legs. His cock ball covered with black hair only his downed six inch cock hanging and soaked, no doubt he fucked someone now.  
The other guy is bald and long bearded. His body hair is matching with the other man. His cock seven inches long and hard. "Our meal." The hairy man said.  
"I'm gonna rip that black girls pussy." The bald man pointed at Gothel, who backed a few steps back.  
He came Infront of Gothel pushing her to the wet bed.  
"Get on doggie." He ordered to Gothel who obeyed him quickly.  
He stroked his member and pulled inside of his new bitch. He is slow but powerfully spreading the pink folds on its way.  
The other man standing on feet, Cristina upside down in 69 position.  
But she can't reach to his groin because of his belly. But he eating inside out, like just holding a little puppy in hand.  
Cristina's leaking pussy being destroyed by the harsh top of his tongue. He liked the taste and added his teeth on the job biting her pussy cheeks then her clit.  
"He..y.. please... .ing me." She pleaded innocently.  
But he kept his destruction making the girl to whimper in pain.  
She used her hands raising above her smooth ass to cover the small mound. But he shook of the slender hand away at ease.  
"I.. can't.. take it. Please...do..nt.. me." She begged.  
He huffed annoying by the interference of the girl.  
He forcefully throwed her to the bed interrupting a hardcore doddystyle.  
The hairy man climbed on top of Cristina choking her throat before he leaned to her ear. "You shall be beware of the circumstances and the consequences followed after your stunt. Now you'll be punished." He slapped her pale cheeks to became red. Luckily for both women, the door opened by a slender man came.  
"Gordon, jerd were in trouble." A few minutes later There is no sign of the fat boys. Back to tower, repunzel waiting for Gothel's arrival but she and Pascal completely bored of hide and seek. The chameleon sitting on the window frame patted by repunzel.  
"Pascal, do the outside feels good?" She asked. The pet chameleon shrugged reminding her he was here since he born. Repunzel wondering one more thing, is farming feels good. Scientifically proven that the 'farming' feels so good.  
Gothel were still in the bar sucking the smelly cock Infront of her. It's a gangbang now. There's no signs of Cristina anywhere. Few hours ago some men took her. Gothel getting fucked by seven men. One lying she's on top, getting pussy rammed. One guy fucking asshole while five of them standing around. She sucking one cock while stroking another two. She doing that to all standing men. The place they were in a complete mess. Cum everywhere and pee took place in same small craters and cracks with smelling horrible. She knew that pee were several days old.  
She's in another room. But no bed, just disgusting walls with so many prostitutes drawings and dried cum on it. Floor just black and pee everywhere by a large amount of old cums. These men have smelly cock that ramming in her mouth. The creampies bukkakes and a brutal gangbang making her uncomforting.  
The guy who under her peeping inside of her pussy like a warm water pump. He not stopping, he thrusting with pee still going on. He pulled out to release all yellow liquid to fall down to the ground. In another room, a bbw gangbang going on. The women is old and fat. Plump body, and a jelly like boobs that lifelessly slumped there. Her pussy were black and loose. A big cock man fucking her pussy while others Cumming on her body. Soon one by one, they cummed inside her womb. This women is not a prostitute, they kidnapped her for a warm up. In the main big hall of this sex. A woman who is already pregnant getting by a large cocked man who Cumming so much.  
Gothel covered in pee and cum getting more of these men.

* * *

AN/: YEAH IT'S BRUTAL. REVIEW, BYE


End file.
